Talk:Gender Fluid/@comment-104.238.169.68-20160511114427
The way I see it do whatever you want. You feel sexualy attracted to someone who isnt the same gender? You feel that you want to change to a different gender? You feel no sexual attraction to anyone at all? all of these things are ok, life is short so do what you've got to do . Believe whatever you want to believe as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. I know many LGBT people I'm Bi myself. I have never met anyone on the LGBT spectrum that I had a problem with due to their gender. With the exeption of three separate people who were gender fluid. Firstly it doesn't actually make any biological sense what so ever that you can be a man one day and a woman the next. But I can live with that I honestly don't care do whatever you want. Though all of these Genderfluid people I met, that had no connection with each other were all complete assholes. All three were incredibly pretentious and anytime the use of a pronoun came up or something they would all get incredibly angry if I used the wrong one. Sometimes one of them would want to be addressed as they '''and sometimes depending on the time of day and which way the wind was blowing or whatever, this person wanted to be known as '''ze, he, she, it or psi a pronoun this infuriating person seems to have made up. This person would just arbitrarily change between them without warning. Sometimes they would give an incredibly long and condesending lecture about it and sometimes they would just flip there shit if you got it wrong. This person would get really pissed off at things that really weren't offensive like a form this person had to fill in required you to fill in their gender and the answers were male, female, rather not say and other which had a blank box next to fill in. The genderfluid person screamed at the guy behind the desk as the genderfluid person claimed that their incredible specific gender was not important enough to have its own box to tick eve though there was a box to just write their gender in which is way better than most forms have. To be clear I am not saying all people that describe themselves as this behave in this manner at all, that would be an over generalisation. However what I would say is don't give me a 20 minute lecture when I don't say exactly what you want me to say. Also if you actually receive abuse go ahead and fucking complain about it. However if something is clearly just a mistake made by someone or a joke without any intention to offend, don't be a cunt and be all holier than thou. You are just looking to be controversial and have an argument for no reason. I have severe ADHD, Aspergers and I am Bi I'm still able to take light jabs all the time from friends and laugh at myself because I can see there was no intended harm and I'm comfortable with it. I know its not quite the same issue but the message is still the same. So in summary do whatever makes you happy just don't hurt others who don't adhere to the same beliefs. Most importantly though and you might want to write this down as it is a fairly universal message: Don't be a cunt.